


The fucking L word

by Malale



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, No perfect relationship, Sort Of, They are stupid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Apaga el cigarro en el cenicero y da un paso, sólo uno. Vuelve a repetir las palabras, un poco más alto esta vez, pero con la misma suavidad. Una suavidad que no le caracteriza.–Te quiero."





	The fucking L word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts), [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts).



> Aviso que hay algo de violencia, nada fuera de lo normal del canon, pero que quizás no resulta agradable de leer. 
> 
> Y que mil gracias a Noe y a Ire, lo he hecho por y para ellas, por acompañarme de la mano en este infierno del que no podemos salir que es 19 days.

  _This will be my last confession_  
_"I love you" never felt like any blessing_

**Florence+The Machine – Heavy in your arms**

 

 

Guan Shan se gira muy lentamente, cuchillo aun en la mano y la cebolla a medio trocear. Su cara una mueca desencajada; los ojos muy abiertos, los labios crispados.

–¿Qué cojones…?

 

Sólo hay dos metros de distancia entre ellos, la isla de la cocina de diseño del piso de He Tian como una barrera entre sus cuerpos. Este inhala la última calada de su cigarro y descruza las piernas, poniéndose de pie del taburete para la barra americana donde solía desayunar, comer y cenar.

Mayormente solo.

 

Apaga el cigarro en el cenicero y da un paso, sólo uno. Vuelve a repetir las palabras, un poco más alto esta vez, pero con la misma suavidad. Una suavidad que no le caracteriza.

–Te quiero.

 

Guan Shan da un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos. El mango de metal y plástico hace un ruido fuerte y sordo al chocar contra el mármol de la encimera.

–Cierra tu puta boca.

 

He Tian vuelve a dar otro paso, bordeando un poco la isla, la barrera. Sus brazos laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el rostro sereno, casi en blanco, sin ninguna expresión.

–Te quiero. –repite, como si no fuera nada importante, como se dice cuando está lloviendo o cuando se da la hora. Como si fuera un hecho común que todo el mundo puede notar.

–Cállate.

–Te quiero.

–¡Cállate!

–Estoy enamorado de ti.

–¡¡Calla de una jodida vez!!

 

El golpe le cruza la cara pero no lo manda hacia atrás. Guan Shan sabe que no ha sido su mejor derechazo, pero iba como un acto desesperado al silencio más a intentar ganar una pelea.

Hace mucho que sabe que la pelea la perdió. He Tian llegó, venció y arrasó con todo a su paso como el bárbaro que era, entrando en su vida y conquistando cada aspecto de esta. No dejando piedra sobre piedra, ningún lugar donde escapar.

 

La mejilla se le ha puesto roja, pero vuelve a mirarle con sus ojos grises insondables, y sin ninguna señal de molestia.

–Te quiero, Pequeño Mo.

 

La ira termina de comerse a Guan Shan, un ruido sordo en su cabeza que no le deja pensar. Le pega un empujón en el pecho que le hace retroceder varios pasos. Y luego otro. Y otro. Hasta que la espalda de He Tian da contra la pared más cercana.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Hijo de puta, bastardo…! ¡No tiene gracia, tú maldito…!

–Te quiero, Mo Guan Shan.

 

El segundo golpe cae con la mano abierta, así como el tercero y el cuarto. Y no es hasta que va asestar el quinto que se detiene, porque algo está mal, fuera de lugar. No es la violencia, no. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que llegan a las manos. Era que He Tian no se estaba defendiendo. A estas alturas ya tendría que haberle agarrado de las muñecas, quizás hacerle una llave inmovilizadora o aprisionarle en el suelo con su cuerpo.

 

Así es He Tian, como una bestia que siempre tenía que quedar por encima. Lo conoce demasiado bien, diez años de peleas, de idas y venidas. Diez años atrapado en su maldita órbita sin posibilidad de escapar.

–¿Por qué no te defiendes?

He Tian suelta aire muy lentamente, un suspiro que parecía haber estado conteniendo toda su vida, y en sus ojos hay algo que parece roto tras la aparente tranquilidad.

–Porque te quiero.

 

Y no puede ser verdad, su mente no lo puede aceptar. Pero tampoco puede ser mentira, porque someterse va en contra de la naturaleza de He Tian. Como pedirle a una serpiente que volara.

Sigue agarrándolo de la camisa contra la pared, aunque ha bajado el brazo para golpearle. Pero todo su cuerpo está en tensión, dispuesto a volver al ataque, a defenderse si esto es otra muestra de retorcido humor, de manipulación por parte del otro.

–¿Por qué ahora? –pregunta. No tiene sentido, no ha pasado ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo común. He Tian había ido a buscarle después del trabajo, con su sonrisa falsa de siempre y exigiendo que le preparara la cena. Le había molestado hasta que cedió, también como siempre.

Nada fuera de lo normal, nada significativo entre ellos. No lo dijo cuando tenían quince años y le salvó la vida. No lo dijo cuando se fue al extranjero sin decir palabra y volvió casi un año después sin tener noticias de él antes. No lo decía cuando volvía después de desaparecer meses con ojeras bajo sus ojos y más maldad en su semblante de lo que podía ocultar.

No lo dijo la noche en el que el alcohol les nublaba los sentidos, y terminaron restregándose el uno contra el otro en el suelo de esa misma cocina, ahogando los gemidos con mordiscos hasta correrse. No lo dijo al día siguiente, en lugar de aparentar que no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, ni las otras veces que lo hicieron dejando entrever que era una simple manera de desfogar tensión.

 

Así que no entiende porqué lo dice ahora.

–Ya no tenemos quince años.

–Eso no es una respuesta. –masculla con ira apenas contenida. Ya sabe que no tienen quince años. Todo era más fácil, a esa edad. A veces echa de menos al Guan Shan de esa época, que lo veía todo blanco o negro, que peleaba contra todo y todos y aun se resistía a He Tian. Hecha de menos a ese crío que era lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que podía ganar, escapar, controlar su vida. Cuando le importaba demasiado la apariencia que mostraba ante el mundo para no caer en la tentación, cuando era demasiado joven para dejarse llevar por sus auténticos impulsos. Cuando las normas y la sociedad, la idea de lo que un autentico hombre debía ser, le importaban lo suficiente para ni plantearse que mientras nadie se enterara, no importaba lo que hiciera.

 

Así que no, eso no le resuelve nada.

Y por primera vez, He Tian aparta la vista y parece hundirse contra la pared.

–Mi padre… su familia… –hace una pausa. –Siempre destruye todo lo que quiero. Así que deje de querer. –alza la vista y lo mira, derrotado. –Pero no he podido parar esto. Y cuando no pude pararlo, intente ocultarlo. Pero crecía, más y más. –toma aire, pero la voz le sale temblorosa igualmente. –Lo sabe.

 

Lo dice como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo.

–¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

–Nada. –contesta. –Es algo que tendré que lidiar yo solo. Pero si ya lo sabe él, da igual ocultarlo. Te quiero.

 

Guan Shan lo suelta, como si de repente el contacto le quemara. Todo está mal, el mundo parece haberse puesto de cabeza. Nada tiene sentido de repente.

–¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo con esa información?

He Tian se encoge de hombros.

–Lo que quieras. –lo dice con pesar, como una sentencia.

 

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Mo que podía haber amor en su relación. Desde que conoció a He Tian sabía que llevaba una máscara ante el mundo, una sonrisa falsa que encandilaba a todos y se quitaba sólo con aquellos a los que no le importaba que vieran su auténtica naturaleza. Su egoísmo, su malicia. Nunca se le ocurrió que debajo de eso pudiera haber más, que He Tian pudiera llegar a más. En retrospectiva, había hecho grandes gestos por otras personas, grandes y silenciosos gestos de protección. Pero siempre parecía haber un motivo oculto, egoísta, en preservar su status quo.

 

Pero tendría sentido, porque qué es el amor, el querer, si no algo egoísta.

–Yo no… yo no sé si te quiero. –contesta, siendo lo más sincero que ha sido nunca. –Nunca lo he pensado.

 

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a querer alguien que hacía y deshacía con su vida, que pisoteaba sus decisiones, que arrasaba con su voluntad? Siempre había estado tan enfadado, con He Tian y con él mismo, por haber sido el que se rindió. El que sucumbió.

Y ahí estaban, en ese momento, con las tornas cambiadas. Una confesión que se sentía como una rendición. Creía que conocía a He Tian, y seguramente lo hacía mejor que muchas personas. Sabía como le gustaba el café, la marca de cigarrillos que fumaba, sabía como peleaba y lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Pero había cosas que estaban ahí y no había visto, no había tenido la capacidad.

Al final Mo Guan Shan también había entrado, tirado muros y tomado prisioneros sin ser su intención.

 

La mirada de He Tian brilla un poco, aunque en su cara no muestra expresión alguna, y sabe por qué. Mo podría dar media vuelta, salir y He Tian no lo seguiría. Quizás nunca volvería a buscarlo. Su confesión significaba “te dejo ir”. Significaba “puedes librarte de mí”.

Y Guan Shan no le había dicho que no. No se había ido. Seguía ahí, confuso, estático. Teniendo que tomar una decisión.

Nunca había tenido ese poder antes. Seguramente nunca vuelva a tenerlo, no con He Tian. No es de los que dan segundas oportunidades.

 

Cierra los ojos y tiembla. No sabe lo que siente, pero si sabe una cosa. No puede haber áreas grises, no con ellos dos. No son así, no pueden ignorar lo que han dicho, lo que se han hecho, lo que se siguen haciendo. O todo o nada.

 

Y no puede no tener nada con He Tian. Ya no. No puede extirparlo de su vida.

 

Era más fácil cuando podía culparlo de ello a él, y no cuando era una decisión consciente.

Pero cuando se da cuenta de ello, es también más fácil saber lo que tiene que hacer.

 

Da un paso hacía él, y luego otro. Lo mira directo a sus ojos grises y oscuros y se ve reflejados en ello, puede ver su propia determinación.

–No sé si te quiero. –repite. –Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti con esto.

“Esto”. Lo que tienen. Lo que pueden tener.

–Lo sé. –contesta el otro.

Lleva las manos detrás de su nuca, los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas.

–No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

“Esto”. De intentarlo.

–No puedo prometértelo. –contesta, la mirada más suave. Un amago de sonrisa casi naciendo de su boca. –Pero puedo prometerte hacer todo lo posible para no joderlo.

 

Mo Guan Shan tendrá que conformarse con eso, que es más de lo que He Tian ha cedido alguna vez.

 

Lo besa. Es el acto más suicida que ha hecho nunca. Echar el cerrojo y tirar la llave.

 

La paz se rompe con ese beso. He Tian se alza de nuevo, sus brazos lo envuelven, lo empujan contra su cuerpo mientras caen. Lo besa como siempre suelen besarse, con dientes, lengua y desesperación, el suelo duro a su espalda y el peso de su cuerpo dificultándole la respiración.

 

Ya no hay sitio donde huir para ninguno de los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE! Pero poquito, vamos. Realmente mi vida is a mess™ y llevo siglos sin ponerme delante del teclado. Es más, con lo que me cuesta escribir, estoy muy contenta tanto de como me ha quedado el fic como de que lo hiciera prácticamente en dos mañanas. 
> 
> Sé que no es el típico fic de declaración de amor bonita, pero es que tampoco creo que con estos dos se pueda hacer un fic así. Son demasiado agresivos, y demasiado cabezotas. Me dan todos los feels, también os lo digo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
